Summertime Sadness
by Sweetest Days
Summary: It started as a dare, a stupid dare that would ruin everything. Everyone knew Dudley Dursley. They all knew about his cousin too, the so-called 'dangerous one'. This summer would be one to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Well, in case this isn't obvious, this story here will be Muggle/Harry to start. It may turn differently eventually; I never swear to keep only one pairing, though I have been good lately. Hope you all enjoy!

A little tidbit, the characters Royce and Alexi are in fact a pair I used in my other story "Awakening". Of course, nothing that happened there is true in this fiction, I just missed writing them and this was my perfect opportunity to use them again.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter as a series, but I own the OC's and this particular fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter start

The bell rang with the characteristic shrill tone. It was immediately followed by the harsh noise of chairs scraping, and the thunderous noise of the hundreds of students escaping into the hallways.

Kim however remained in her chair, leaning back to tilt the legs off the tiled floor. This, she felt, was life and death. If she could do this, then comfort would be in her fingertips.

Naomi, her best friend, had skipped merrily up to the teacher while they waited. Those two had a strange relationship. Mr. Ashton always picked on Naomi, unjustly, in her opinion. Kim could have told her that if her fluffy haired friend ever shut up and didn't tease him, the math teacher probably wouldn't bother her so much.

Kim tuned them out easily enough. It was obvious to her, Naomi wanted in the older mans pants, and that might have been why she played around so dedicatedly. But, oh well, what did she really know? Her life was annoying enough without adding Naomi problems to it.

With a small puff of air, she took her shot. Her legs darted upwards, while the chair teetered backwards. Alas, her balance was off. With a small yelp, she flipped backwards. The clatter of the chair was noisy and Naomi immediately stumbled over to her, Mr. Ashton coming from around his desk.

"Are you okay? You didn't break anything?"

Kim closed her eyes. The 'are you okay' question was fine. It was the other one, the one said with clear hesitation that tumbled inside her brain and pierced her heart. It gave the voices in her head something to panic about.

Voices telling her to be perfect, that nothing else mattered except that far-off goal. Voices telling her to study more, who needed sleep, she needed to study. Voices telling her to have control over everything. And the voices under those telling her to apologize, the part of her that was always guilty and in pain.

Kim shoved them all down, and she cracked a smile. "Just my pride." Her voice was the correct tone of chipper and exasperated.

Mr. Ashton cleared his throat. "Perhaps you won't try balancing your feet on the desk, Miss Adams."

Naomi helped her to her feet and Kim rolled her eyes. "Maybe." She stretched the word out playfully.

His response was a tight smile. "Do try."

"Mr. Ashton, when are the results for the exams going to be posted?" Kim asked after picking up her chair.

Mr. Ashton was rather handsome, in a laid-back, nerdy way. He had short brown hair and he had an average build. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't fit either, and his glasses made him look young. Well, he was young. He had been hired last year, right out of university.

He shuffled some papers on his desk. 'They'll be out the twenty-ninth, as usual when you pick up your report cards."

"I hope that day doesn't come. My parents will kill me if my marks are like last years!" Naomi didn't look very worried though.

She skipped to her desk and gathered her purse, turning around gracefully. "Let's go, go, go! The others are probably waiting."

Kim nodded and gathered her things. Now the crowd had died down, she was willing to go out into the halls. Kim hated the crush and push of bodies, hot and sweaty, knocking into her and Naomi knew it. So it had become routine, to wait a few moments after class, while the others met them at the front gate.

They wandered over to the door. Naomi tapped her shoulder to wait and she dipped her head back in the class to blow Mr. Ashton a kiss. "Bye-bye now, sir. Try not to miss me too much now, you hear?"

"Get out of here, you trouble maker."

Naomi clutched her chest. "Oh, my poor heart! You hurt my one tender feeling."

Kim snorted and tried to hide her smile. "Bye, Mr. Ashton!"

She grabbed Naomi's arm and the two exchanged a look, bursting into giggles. The English teacher cocked a brow, sighing, at the sound of them running through the halls giggling.

Once the two teens made it downstairs and out the doors, the giggling died down. Kim playfully pushed Naomi, who shoved back and soon the two were play fighting.

"You want in his pants so bad!" Kim said loudly, catching Naomi briefly before the lithe girl twirled out and grabbed her from behind.

"Have you seen his butt? It looks like a bubble. No man should have such a perfect arse."

"Now, I must disagree. Alexi has the fairest arse of them all."

The two girls stopped wrestling to look up. The rest of their group was around them now, Royce beaming.

Naomi spread her arms wide before she pounced. "Buddy!"

Royce enveloped her in his strong arms; popping her feet off the ground and twirling her before letting her go.

Kim ended up next to Alexi, who offered her his cigarette. She took it, inhaling deeply. Releasing the cloud of smoke, she edged backwards. Her eyes darted down before she giggled.

The uniform did nothing for any of them, really. A plain white top with black pants for the boys, skirts for the girls, and a black tie. How thrilling. However, Alexi really did have a feminine delicacy to his build and frame, and his ass really was spectacular looking.

"Gotta agree with Royce. Alexi looks like a champion in the booty department." Kim added her two cents in, and Alexi groaned.

"I'm going to kill you all."

Naomi grinned largely. "No, you won't. Kimmy is the only one smart as you, you love Royce too much to ditch him, and I'm too awesome to die young. So there!"

Alexi smiled. "Touché. I guess I'll lock you in a basement until you aren't young then."

Royce waggled his brows. "Oooh-hooo, are we seeing a kinky side to my honey-bunny?"

"Perverts," Alexi and Kim said together. The two were still passing the cigarette back and forth between them.

Once they had died down, they decided to go to the café. It had become somewhat of a tradition of theirs. On the final school day, they would go celebrate another year of survival at a café in London, near the school. It was also near the train station, so was usually packed.

Naomi worked there though, so it got them discounts and the manager adored her, so a table was always reserved for her and her friends.

It took them twenty minutes to walk there from the school. The time never bothered them since they could chatter on about anything and everything. There had been a time when the four friends had even managed to have a serious conversation about an ugly lamp Kim's mother insisted be placed in the living room.

Once they were there, they quickly snagged a table, placing the same orders they always did in. A double chocolate mocha frappe for Naomi, a green tea for Alexi, a cappuccino for Royce, and an iced tea for Kim. The drinks were delivered safely, and the four friends raised them up together.

"To surviving another year of misery!" Naomi declared happily.

"To three months of no studying!" Royce chimed in.

"You still have to do the summer homework," Alexi mentioned. Royce shushed him. So he added, "And to not having to wear this uniform for three months!"

Kim smiled. "To the beginning of summer!"

They clinked the cups together and they all took sips before they got down to business.

Royce cackled gleefully. "Alright then, now on to the important parts. The Summer dares."

Naomi and Kim oohed and awed, as was befitting his serious voice. Last year had gotten them all in some trouble but it had been fun, while it was happening, and now it was hilarious.

Naomi's parents had been gone for two weeks, with the strict orders not to have any parties this time. Therefore, Alexi had dared her to have a party every night for those two weeks. Royce had added that it was to be themed. And Kim had suggested the final night of partying was to go all night long, and the theme was to be 'naked'.

Imagine the shock on her parent's faces when they opened the door to blaring music, and four dozen teenagers in birthday suits. So much for the surprise of coming home early laden with presents for their darling daughter.

The four of them had frozen together before Kim, more than a little drunk and feeling reckless had raised her hands and jumped. "Surprise!"

Naomi had immediately thought the idea brilliant and so had Royce, joining in her jumping and yelling 'surprise', until all the teenagers had joined in, clapping and laughing. Only Alexi had been sober enough to grab a pillow to cover his downstairs, and he had quickly stopped his three other friends from their jumping.

Naomi pouted dramatically. "I was grounded for a week!"

Alexi snorted. "You pouted your way out of it in less than three days."

Naomi huffed. "Well, of course I did. I'm not meant to be cooped up all alone like that."

"Alright, alright, let's get to business. Are we ready?" Royce took a napkin, and Alexi handed him a pen. "Thanks, lovely. Now Naomi, as your dare was the serious summer dare last year, you will be the dare-master chairman this round. Use your powers wisely."

Naomi assumed a serious look, while Kim giggled and Alexi rubbed his forehead.

"I solemnly swear to uphold the honor of this position, and to use it for good, clean, wholesome mischief. As usual."

She took the paper and pen and held them close to her chest. As she scribbled, she spoke. "Now, I am writing down a number between one and one hundred. The person farthest away from this number will be given the first dare of the summer."

Naomi glanced up. "Friends, take your guesses."

"Fifty."

"Thirty-two."

"Seventy."

Naomi nodded solemnly, though her lips were twitching. "Friends, thank you all for playing. My number was… three!"

She plopped the napkin down and Kim groaned while Royce whooped. "I get the easiest dare first, yes!"

Alexi grinned slightly. "Sorry Kimmy. Looks like you're it this round."

Kim tsked but she smiled. "Brats. Alright, alright do your worst."

"We shall. Hmm, now what to do to you?"

It was at that precise moment, the bell above the door tinkled and three people scooted in. One was as big as a polar bear, while his wife was terribly skinny, with a face like a horse. The large teenager behind them made them all stiffen.

Everybody knew Dudley Dursley, if not for his large size, than for his gang of bullies. Granted, they had never quite had the balls to go after the four gathered friends. They were older after all, and Dudley liked to pick on those obviously weaker than him.

Beyond that, everyone knew Royce was a brawler. And he wasn't keen on losing. And nor was Alexi. While he tried to avoid fighting, the real danger came from the thin male, because he didn't play by rules. He believed, rightfully so, that if you brought a fight to him, he was going to finish it. Moreover, he would use any weapon at hand to make you swallow your teeth and drink your own blood.

Kim and Naomi had never gone past verbal arguments, thank goodness.

The second reason they were made aware of Dudley was he had actually had the balls to ask Naomi out a few months ago. When she rejected him, he had turned sights on Kim, who hadn't quite managed a polite face as she scrambled for ways to say 'no' nicely.

Naomi grinned evilly. "Hiya, big D!"

Kim paled. "You wouldn't dare-"

"How've you been?"

Kim straightened in her seat, even though all she wanted to do was sink under the table.

"What're you lot doing so far from home today," Royce asked cheerfully enough.

The large teen shrugged his beefy shoulders. "Nothing important. Just getting my cousin off the train."

"Cousin," Alexi said thoughtfully. He glanced at Naomi, who grinned even more evilly, if it were possible.

"Right, your cousin! What was his name again?" She asked happily.

Dudley looked slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. But he still answered. "Harry."

"Potter, that's right!"

"Yeah," Dudley murmured.

The conversation lasted all of five minutes before Vernon Dursley was yelling at Dudley to "Come along! The boys train will be here in a few moments!"

Strange, but none of the Dursley's looked enthused to be collecting the nephew they had not seen all year long.

Once the three were gone, Naomi laughed. "What," Kim asked.

"Dudley wants in your pants," she said with a giggle.

Kim shuddered. "And he'll never get in them. We have nothing in common!"

Royce hummed. "Yes, well he has turned out better than I thought. He's a bully, but you can't deny he isn't all fat anymore, like his Father."

The word made Kim wince. Fat. It was such an ugly word to describe people and she hated it. Dudley wasn't fat, necessarily. Yes, he was bigger than she was but he was muscular. He was _powerful_ looking.

"What are you thinking," she asked curiously, after again swallowing the darker thoughts.

Naomi flopped back into her chair, taking a gulp of her drink. "Harry Potter. I dare you to kiss him. And I mean kiss him. Like jump into his arms, wrap yours around his neck and really lay it on him."

"He doesn't even know who I am." Kim gave Naomi an exasperated look.

"Details, details! Look, everybody knows you are a good kisser, I mean, hello we both practiced on Royce and Alexi growing up. And you're pretty. He won't know what hit him and, what guy can resist?"

Royce chortled. "And imagine the look on Dudley's face when you kiss his cousin!"

Naomi nodded happily. "Exactly!"

Harry Potter. Nobody really thought about the name, normally. Of course, she recalled vaguely a skinny boy in too big clothes and very shy. It probably hadn't helped nobody wanted to talk to him, too scared of Dudley's wrath or from simply not caring.

Then he'd vanished from school, and was only seen sparingly in the summers. Rumors abounded that he had been sent to a school for his horrible behavior. It was said, that poor Petunia Dursley was beside herself, Vernon Dursley was at a loss.

For the boy they had taken in was a menace to society. He had terrorized their home for eleven years, dropping cakes on guests' heads, slamming things, tormenting Dudley.

"But doesn't he go to some school out in Scotland? Saint-whatever-for-bad-boys? What if he like, punches me?"

"Saint Brutus' school for incurably bad boys doesn't exist," Alexi put in calmly.

Kim snorted. "Well, sure, maybe. But he is going somewhere every year. Maybe it's like a group home for evil children."

"Awe, who cares? He wouldn't dare punch you, Royce would tear him apart." Naomi jumped up. "C'mon!"

It took some prodding but Kim eventually let herself be dragged to the train station. They found the Dursley's easy enough. And that was when they saw Harry Potter.

He had grown up since he was eleven. He was still skinny but it wasn't a bad skinny anymore, and his clothes were still a little on the baggy side. But not as severely. His messy black hair made Kim smile, wondering if it was fluffy to touch.

Seeing him had her thinking. He hadn't seemed very terrible in school. He had seemed… sad… and lonely. A feeling not unlike guilt traveled up her gut and she squashed it. She had been a kid. Of course, his suffering, if there was any, hadn't touched her.

Royce whistled. "Is that a fire by him? Cause, no way there are that many gingers standing next to him!"

Alexi rapped him across the head. "Talk nonsense when you're asleep, please."

Naomi smiled, giving her thumbs up. "Go on, rock his world. I'll bet he's never even been kissed!"

Kim crossed her arms, before she rolled her eyes and moved forward. "Oh, fine. I need new besties."

"We love you!" Royce and Naomi called teasingly together.

She stepped closer to the large group, watching as Harry smiled and talked to a few his age and a little older. A brown-haired teen with fluffy and untamed hair hugged him tightly, followed by a red-haired freckled teen slapping him on the shoulder. It looked like a red-haired girl wanted to hug him too, her eyes glued to him and trying to be couth about it.

Kim raised a brow. Could we say, crush spotted? Anymore obvious and they might as well of painted it on the younger girls forehead.

Other than that, she had to assume they all went to the same place Harry went. And not a one of them looked menacing or evil. They all looked… normal, except for the awful clothing choices of some of the gathered adults. Really, they were alarming.

Kim paused and cleared her throat. "Oh, Harry!"

They all turned to look at her. She didn't give him time to react to her sudden presence before she had launched at him. He was taller than she was, and so it made it easier to wrap her arms around his shoulders, melding to his body as she rose on tiptoes. She was tempted to wrap her legs around her waist, really go for it so Naomi could have her laugh, but she doubted he could hold her weight at first.

"Wha-!"

She swallowed the rest of his sentence, feeling him wrap his arms around her instinctively as she pushed him back into a pillar and claimed his lips. He was stiff as a board in her arms, and his glasses slipped annoyingly down his nose to dig into hers. She bit his lip gently but intently, and his mouth opened to her tongue, feeling his hands go to her hips in confusion, gripping there uncertainly.

He made a small noise that was muffled when she flicked the tip of her tongue over the roof of his mouth, before drawing away with a final nip and lick to his lips.

His eyes were wide, and she admired the green of them. Her hands shifted from where they had been gently massaging his neck to up in his hair, giggling lightly. His hair was fluffy!

Then she pushed his glasses back up, winking. "Maybe next time, we'll take these off, yeah?"

She knew all of them were staring at her, most with their mouths gaping like fish. She chanced a look and saw Dudley with his mouth clenched shut, fists formed as he looked between them.

"H-H-Harry, who is this?" The freckled teen asked.

But Harry was incapable of speech as he quickly gained back a small amount of sense. He moved his hands upwards to push her away, only for Hermione to scold him.

"Harry, you can't grab there!" Her voice was scandalized, while the girl before him just laughed.

Harry had, in his haste, moved his hands a little too upwards, therefore copping a feel of the small breasts. "Oh my-!" He moved backwards, but the pillar at his back impeded even that, so he simply pulled his hands tight to his body, clearing his throat.

"Right. Sorry about that, uh…"

"Kim," the girl supplied cheerfully.

Harry cleared his throat, and then more chaos ensued. Another girl snapped a picture of his startled face on her camera.

"I got plenty of pictures!" The girl cried happily.

Kim smiled and then she startled him again by pressing a light kiss to his lips, not at all as invested as her first attack. "See you around, Harry."

The two girls grabbed hands and took off giggling then, meeting up with two guys, who immediately tugged them outside.

Ron was still in shock, but it quickly turned to awe. "Harry, you never told me you were dating a muggle!"

Hermione was looking at him with raised brows as well. Harry felt embarrassment crawl up his belly and thrash around, but he swallowed it, ducking his head, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared. Ginny looked like he had grown a second head, her eyes wide.

"I'm not, I… I'm not seeing anybody." He defended himself weakly for some reason, his eyes shifting to where the girl had vanished with her friends.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I've never had a muggle run up to snog me before. Or any girl, really, muggle or witch."

Hermione however sniffed. "It was probably just some prank then. Teenagers are really into them for some reason, now."

Mr. Weasley nodded thoughtfully. "Really? I wonder why."

Mrs. Weasley shook herself, flapping her hands. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Done and over with, as they say! Now, Harry, here, give me a hug." She hugged him tightly. "We'll have you as soon as we can, when Dumbledore says it's safe for you. Just try and be patient until then, alright?"

Harry looked over to his relatives. Aunt Petunia looked scandalized while Uncle Vernon seemed to be turning purple in the face, whatever Petunia was whispering wasn't calming him down. Dudley however, looked confused, drifting between anger and hesitation when looking at Harry.

"Yeah. Patient." Harry murmured the words to himself, before he squared his shoulders, grabbed his trolley, and headed towards them.

End chapter

* * *

 **Author note:** there you have it, the first chapter is done! Ha, I hope you all liked this. I am trying to do something different from all the other muggle/Harry stories. Reading a few, they all seem to run into the same issues. What to do during the school year, when Harry is away. Therefore, I am trying to make characters interesting enough, that you will want to follow them. This story will wax between the views of Harry and the others, as well as the muggle cast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** Hello, all! Hope you are all enjoying this story.

* * *

Chapter start

Kim woke up slowly, groaning lightly. There was an awful crick in her neck, though she attributed this to the fact she had fallen asleep in her desk chair. The cold desk and hard binding of Wuthering Heights didn't make the most comfortable place to rest ones head, but it sadly wasn't the first time it had happened.

She had already gotten a start on her homework for the summer, finishing the reading list and was now putting a dent in the essays required on the three books they were to read over the summer. That was why papers were strewn about, covered in her small, neat cursive.

Tsking, she straightened them together with one hand, sifting through the ones she would keep or discard. With the other hand, she fumbled with her cigarettes, lighting one up easily. Afterwards, she changed into sweats and a hoodie, discarding the clothes from the day before into the wastebasket.

Once she stepped out the door, she breathed the air in deeply. And then she set off.

It had become part of her routine, to run for an hour a day. She knew it was crazy. She knew many of the things she did was crazy. Nevertheless, she didn't want to acknowledge that part of herself. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

She wasn't dim. She knew Alexi suspected. She trusted that he would keep his mouth shut though about any theory he concocted. He would never throw her under the proverbial bus unless he thought she was getting worse.

Of course, it was always on their minds now, and she hated it.

She needed a distraction.

Once she came to the park, she realized it wasn't alone as it usually was. Kim grinned when she realized just who it was, an evil grin, but not nearly as demonic as Naomi's.

"Well, look who we have here!" Kim plopped into the swing beside him.

Harry startled. He had been back on Private Drive for a few days now, and he had somehow managed to dodge the strange girl. Now, here she was again. To his relief, she didn't look like she was going to jump him again, but the thought still clung.

Dudley hadn't been pleased, to say the least and neither had his Aunt and Uncle, who had accused him of bewitching the 'poor girl, and how terrible to take advantage when she had been though so much already!'

Harry hadn't really wanted to be interested in anything they said, but he couldn't help it, in this case. The teenager before him was pretty, and she had _snogged_ him out of nowhere. He wanted to know _why_.

And it was a nice distraction, thinking about her. It took his mind off the disastrous fact that Voldemort was back, and because of him, Cedric was now dead. Therefore, he listened when Aunt Petunia and Vernon went on and on about the Adams family.

Apparently, they lived not far from Private Drive, about four or so streets away, on Magnolia drive. Magnolia was much like Private Drive, a close-knit community minus one detail. The houses along that street were all handcrafted masterpieces by the owners, rather than stately and uniform.

Harry eyed the girl critically now. Harry knew what 'malnourished' was. He used to see it in the mirror every day, he had used to be able to run his hand down his chest and stomach and feel the bones protrude obscenely. That had been before Hogwarts and before the Weasley family. Heck, even Hermione took an active interest in keeping him fed, sending him food throughout the summer.

Harry had briefly held the small frame, and had felt the hipbones. There was not any denying that Kim was skinny, maybe too skinny.

She was frowning a little now, as she watched him. "Well, you look chipper. Are you alright?"

Harry glanced to her face. "I'm fine."

Kim glanced away, clicking her tongue. Then she tried again. "Oh! By the way, I guess we should be formally introduced. I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim, or Kimmy. Whichever works for you?"

"You seemed to already know me pretty well, back then." He grasped the thin metal chain that held the swing seat up.

It had been bothering him so much. Why had she randomly shown up and kissed him, in front of all those bloody people? His very first kiss and it had gone to an obviously experienced stranger. Not to mention a little older. Aunt Petunia had mentioned that Kim was going to be a junior. Just what had she been playing at?

Kim laughed a little. "Oh well, no, not really. I mean, I knew you were Dudley's cousin. Everyone knows that."

Harry sighed. "Then why did you kiss me?"

Kim pushed into the ground with her feet. "Ah… promise not to get mad?"

She elected a mischievous look on her face, lips quirked now. Her curly blonde hair had been pulled back into a bun, but a few strands snaked along her face.

Harry wasn't impressed, and he didn't respond. After a moment, Kim rolled her eyes playfully. "First kiss then, hmm?"

"I never said that," Harry muttered.

Nevertheless, Kim wasn't giving up so easily. "Oh, please, it wasn't hard to notice. You were stiffer than a corpse!"

Harry stiffened again, memories assaulting his brain, of that horrible night. The horrible green of the killing curse, and of Cedric's body flying through the air. The sightless eyes that looked up at him, forever fixed in death. He knew the stiffness of a corpse, as he had clung to that body until someone had pulled him off.

"Forget it," he said. Suddenly it all felt horrible, Kim felt horrible.

She was innocent of all the bad things in his world. She didn't know a damned thing about Voldemort, she didn't know! And he hated suddenly in that moment. He hated that she could go on without carrying the weight of all the things he knew, that she could still smile and laugh, _joke_ , when Cedric Diggory was dead.

He got up jerkily, the swing rocking from his sudden moment. Kim got up too, her brows furrowed. She stopped his sudden departure, her small hand grasping his arm. Then she darted around, placing her hand on his chest.

She viewed his clenched jaw and knew she had said something wrong. She suddenly felt anxious about it, but she again pushed those voices and thoughts away.

"You have very pretty eyes," she murmured suddenly.

Harry resisted the urge to flinch away. None of this was her fault, after all. She was just a girl.

"Thank you," he said stiffly.

Kim sighed. "It's going to sound so childish. Um, I kissed you… off a bet. My friends and I, we… well, we dare each other to do some stupid things, every summer. And Naomi wanted to see the look on Dudley's face."

"A bet?" His voice was flat.

"Yeah… Listen let me take you out. We can go to a café. As an apology." It was said in sudden inspiration.

Harry moved away this time. "Uh, no. That really isn't necessary."

But Kim wasn't one to be deterred. "I insist! And hey, later we're all going to see a film, you should totally come."

She grabbed his hand before he could protest or make an excuse. For a small thing, she was strong. On the other hand, maybe he wasn't trying very hard. She slowed her walking when she realized he wasn't trying to escape, so now they were side by side, but she didn't let him go.

"So, Harry, you go to a pretty far off school, hmm?"

"Yeah."

"It must be nice. You know, in a way you're ahead of all of us."

Harry glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

Kim shrugged. "Well, think about it. All of us have lived with our families our whole lives. But you, you already know what it's like away from them. I know it is just a dorm but the rest of us have never left home. I know I'm probably going to be a mess when I leave home the first time."

She led him through streets and finally he spied a sign that made him feel uneasy. Magnolia Drive.

"Where are we going?"

Kim hummed. "Well, I'm not really dressed. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to run up and get ready. It'll only be an hour, promise."

Her house was nice, Harry supposed. In a purely muggle way, that is. It was a three-story, painted a pleasing enough shade of yellow. The yard was nicely manicured with a lovely garden in the front, and an apple tree. It was surrounded by a white iron gate. It creaked when she opened it, gesturing him through.

She led him inside to hardwood floors, not an inch of carpet in sight except for the rug by the door. Harry glanced around, feeling swallowed by the largely spaced rooms and beautiful furniture. This was nothing like the lovingly cluttered Burrow. It wasn't even like the Dursley's well kept home.

Kim led him to the living room and instructed him to make himself comfortable, maybe watch some television.

Harry listened to her footsteps vanish up the stairs and he glanced around. Now, this room, he could tell was lived in. Though clean, there were several magazines stacked neatly on the coffee table, with coasters and ashtrays strategically placed for easy access and comfort.

Harry hesitated. There didn't seem to be any noise coming from the house, except for one set of footsteps above. He let himself sink into the suede couch, closing his eyes.

What was he doing here?

Curiosity could only cover so much of his reasons. Kim had already answered his question of 'why him', and he wasn't dumb. It really was immature, the whole premise of daring people to do stupid things. He couldn't imagine playing such a game with Ron or Hermione. What would he even dare them to do? Hermione was far too mature. Ron would probably be likely to enjoy a good dare, but even he had his limits.

The three had been through too much to play something so childish. _He_ had been through too much.

He supposed, he was simply looking for a distraction. Moreover, Dudley was still fuming about the fact Kim had kissed Harry, so Harry naturally assumed his cousin was interested in the girl. Hanging out with her would surely reach his big ears, and perhaps Harry could finally work off his brewing irritation.

After another moment of hesitation, Harry flicked on the television, switching the channels to the news. This had become his summer obsession. For surely any news involving Voldemort would be television worthy. Therefore, Harry spent his days hiding under a window to here scraps of information, his stomach tight knots. His ears would always strain, fearful to hear of a disaster or maybe even some disappearance that the muggle police couldn't unravel.

Of course, he had tried watching the news with his Uncle and Aunt, but they were impossible to handle in long doses. There was only so much of suspicious glares, huffy breaths, and sharp accusations he could handle.

Harry was a little miffed that this was what he had been reduced to. For the past two weeks, the letters exchanged between his friends, and even the ones from Sirius, had contained nothing of value to him. There was no news on Voldemort, and even Cedric's death had been swept under the rug after a buried mention in the Prophet.

He focused now, listening to the way the anchors voice droned on about the heat. He supposed if they had moved to weather now then nothing too horrible could have happened. His eyes slipped to half-mast.

His nights had been horrible. On the brief times he didn't dream about Cedric dying in front of him while he was powerless to do anything about it, a door haunted him. Taunting laughter. Small figments that somehow had him jolting awake when the pain in his scar leapt up.

He was partially asleep, drifting in and out from the exhaustion, when something cold touched the junction between his shoulder and neck. Harry sprung into action, jerking up and turning around.

Kim was leaning on the couch, her eyes blinking owlishly at him. Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat. His fingers released the tight grip they held on his wand, stashed away in the back of his pants, with his shirt covering it.

She didn't seem alarmed or even startled by his reaction. In her hands was a bottle of water.

"I realized I was totally rude. I didn't even offer you a drink!"

Harry reached out and took it mechanically. "Right, no. Um, sorry for jumping up."

Kim hopped onto the back of the couch, rather than take the three steps around it. As she balanced briefly, she snorted. "No worries, Naomi jumps higher than that. Man, you should see it when I wake her up. Royce dumped a bag of toy spiders on her head once; she basically turned into a mess."

Harry grinned. If he did that to Ron, the redhead would probably never forgive him. Though he didn't know whom the people Kim talked about, from the easy familiarity she used with the names, they were important to her.

Kim paused. "So, you can smile! I was beginning to wonder."

Harry blinked. "Why?"

Her main answer was a shrug. She finally tossed her leg over the couch, making Harry notice the short, wispy skirt she wore. His eyes darted away after only a second, feeling somewhat embarrassed. It wasn't dissimilar to how he felt when he saw Cho, but it wasn't nearly as powerful.

Cho made him act like a fool who forgot the English language. And while Kim was capable of making him fumble, he recovered a lot quicker.

"So, the news? Most boys your age only want to watch sports or action shows." Kim sunk into the couch now, tucking her legs under her and sipping from her own water bottle.

Harry glanced at the television. The news caster had moved on to a strike going on at a construction building. He breathed a little easier. Surely, any major news would be more important than a group of people wanting more money or benefits.

"I like to keep up on what's going on," he responded vaguely.

When she noticed his awkward position over her, she reached out and tugged him down, accidentally over balancing and landing half above her. Harry reeled back immediately and apologized.

"You're adorable!" She exclaimed. "Don't you have any experience with girls?"

Harry felt hot at her very correct jab. "Of course I do! Maybe not loads, but enough."

Kim snorted, feeling decidedly naughty. "You can't even look at my legs."

"I was being polite!"

"Harry." Kim stretched his name out playfully. Kim stretched up now, leaning towards him. "Wanna make-out?"

Harry felt his heart batter his ribcage. She was far too close now, close enough he could see more clearly the red gloss on her lips, and smell the pineapple lotion she coated on her skin.

Kim halted an inch away from his lips. Harry was again frozen, undecided on what to do exactly. Was he supposed to lean in, or maybe even push her away? He didn't know her! Yet the signals going from his brain to his body were very different. He was decidedly embarrassed on two fronts. One that she could so shamelessly push him into this corner and with such ease as well, despite him being a relative stranger. Maybe girls had an instinctual habit. Or a secret magazine they received monthly to learn how to torment males.

Secondly, he was embarrassed that he didn't know quite what he was feeling, or what to do about it. Harry knew Kim was pretty. He knew it in the abstract way he acknowledged that Hermione was growing into her skin as well. He was a bloke; he noticed those things, in his peripheral vision.

An image of Cho flew in his brain. He knew beyond doubt he was interested in her. He wasn't interested in anyone else; nobody made him feel so nervous and jittery. But Kim was making him nervous differently. He wanted her to move closer, to see if she was as fragile looking as she appeared. However, he also wanted to shove her away.

Kim made the decision for him. When she took a breath, he felt his constrict in his throat, and then she flopped forward, her lips pressing on his forehead before darting away, laughing.

Harry snapped. "What is wrong with you!"

Kim laughed again. "Oh, god your face! Okay, okay, I'll be cool now."

"I seriously think I hate you," he muttered.

She merely smiled, leaning back into the couch. "So, what's her name?"

"What?"

"Her name. C'mon Harry, it's obvious! You like someone."

When he merely stared at her, she shrugged. How had she known? "What makes you say that?"

"Well, your eyes. The guy in you wants to kiss me. But the person in you wanted it to be her."

Harry decided then and there that girls were their own separate species. And Kim was very possible an alien.

End chapter

* * *

 **Author note:** Hmm, I am not used to these purely innocent things anymore. It is different from what I normally write, hopefully good different! See you all next time.


End file.
